


Ruby's 'New' uniform.

by Thomasponyfan1



Series: Steven universe Abdl (and other) stories. [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasponyfan1/pseuds/Thomasponyfan1
Summary: (Au of hit the Diamond) Ruby trys to go undercover with the Rudy Squad, unffcanetly Somthing snags her along  the way.





	Ruby's 'New' uniform.

"So, what's the plan?" Amethyst asked, her, Lapis, Peridot, Pearl, and Steven where in the barn, as well Ruby and Sapphire. A Squad of rubies had 'crashed'

"You got this." Saphire said to Ruby "Just act casual." And she Kisses Ruby on the cheek. "Yeah." Ruby said Bumping her fist against her palms "Casual." And she waked out.

Now Ruby wasn't a dumb gem, in fact she was pretty smart for her gem type. But she did have a tendency to not pay attention to her surroundings, and her nervousness didn't help. So she didn't notice that bush that grabs her shorts and ripped them off, revealing that she's wearing a diaper.

Meanwhile everyone in the barn was waiting Ruby closely. Most gasped when her pants ripped off, however Sapphire fend pulled "Ruby…" She murdered "Uh why's Ruby wearing a Diaper?" Steven

"She's incontinent." Sapphire admitted "And you sent her out there all alone!" Pearl shouted "I didn't think bush would snag her shorts." Sapphire said back "Now Shhh." And she continued to watch what's going on outside, and everyone else soon followed.

* * *

Ruby walks awkwardly towards the other Rubies, still oblivious to what had happened to her shorts. The Ruby with suspenders and goggles got on top of their ship.

"Focus, Rubies!" She shouted, "This is an important mission from Yellow Diamond, so we can't mess it up.". Nervously raises her hand "Eh, hey, hey! Uh…" she began sweating "What are we all doing over here?" She asked.

"We're here to-" the goggles ruby began, but stopped when she saw Ruby "Hey what a minute!" She shouted "What's that white undergarment your wearing?" She asked

"Wha-" Ruby said but stopped when she looked down to see her diaper fully exposed. She Began to to blush, thought it was hardly noticeable. Ruby then began to look around.

She saw her shorts snagged on a bush, she then looked back and saw the gem watching her. Sapphire nervously smiled at her and gave a thumbs up.

Ruby then looked back at the Rubies, each giving a therting look "Well!?" The gogel ruby asked. "Uh well…" Ruby said trailing off, and idea then popped into her head "You guys Didn't get the memo?" She asked.

"What memo?" The one eyed ruby asked. "Well…" Ruby began aging still sweating "It said that we must what this instead of our shorts from now on." "Realy?" The belly button asked. Ruby asked.

Ruby nodded "Hmm?" The gogel ruby said scratching her head " Well you heard her Rubies. Turn your shorts into… uh what are they called?" She asked.

"Diapers." Ruby said "Turn you short into diapers!" The gogel Ruby fished. The rubys did so, replace the shorts with thick white diapers. "Was then anything else in that memo?"

"Uh… yes actually." Rubys said "It said that if we come into contact with any other gems, then the ones what here to collect. We should surrender immediately."

The other Rubies looked concerned "Arm you sure?" The arm Ruby asked "Yes, it said that they would be too powerful and we can't decent then.

"Well that's good." The goggle ruby said "According to my calculations, the chances of use running into any other gems are one and a billion. So get searching Rubies!" And the Rubies spreaded out.

Ruby went back to the barn, but not before grabbing her shorts. When she returned all the gem looked at her "What?" She asked "Dude why didn't tell us you were incontinent?" Amethyst asked.

"W-Well I'd rather not talk about it." Ruby said "Well I think you were amazing." Sapphire said giving Ruby a hug "As thanks Saphhy." Ruby said "But it's over yet." And she explained what she told Rubies.

"So we just go out there and there surender." Peridot asked "Well I thought we could do something else." Ruby said and she whisper something to the gems.

* * *

Later the Rubies all came back empty handed, but signal there was screaming from the barn. "Are you alright in there, Ruby?" The gogle Ruby asked.

Sapphire then came out the doorway, maniacally laughing. She had Ruby in a choke hold, conveniently covering cover help lower section. "W-W-Whow are you." The leg ruby asked.

"I am the evil Sapphire!" Sapphire Said evilly "And with your friend here I will become even more than I am." And the two fused into Garnet. The other rubies scream and ran away, there diapers becoming yellow and brown in the front and back respectively.

Garnet couldn't help but chuckle at this. "So what now?" Pearl asked "Well I don't think we're be seeing from them anything soon." Garnet said "And if we do I think we're smell them first.

"Hey G." I gotta ask you something." Amethyst asked "Oh, and what's that?" Garnet asked "Are you incontinent to? I mean you are half of Ruby."

Garnet fiddled with her sunglasses "I rather not say." She said. And with that Garnet walked back to the warp pad, not before a slight *_ hissssss _* sound comthing from her waist was heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday everone. Unffocanitly the next chapter of Steven Universe: The blue tank engine will be dalayed. Sorry but I'm in college and I have and essay to white, so that comes first. 
> 
> So about this fanfic. I actuly go the idea from a picture from theAmericdrawer on deviantart. I suggest following him if you want consistent Steven universe abdl art. Althought from the looks of it, english isnt his first langauge. Anyway thats all for now, we you guys latter
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/theamericdrawer


End file.
